Beauty and the Beast
by fuyu jin
Summary: This is a beauty and the beast-like story of shaman king. YohxAnna pairing and many more!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is my third fic already. I hope that you will like it. To my reviewers in my first two stories, thank you, you already know who you are. I don't have any much to say so let just start this, okay?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A 16 years old girl with blonde hair was sitting in the window of her room, looking at her father who was now busy putting many things into their kart. A sigh escaped her mouth. 'Father is going away again. He will travel again to another place. He is always like this. He always gives money for us to buy what we need and what we want. Does he think that his money is enough for us? Maybe for my two sisters, because they don't look sad whenever our father is leaving, but for me, his money is not enough. Can't he see that I need him more that his money? I only celebrated my birthday three times with him, only three times. For god's sake! Is he my real father?' She sighs again.  
  
Her father is a merchandiser. He went to different places to sell different things like cabinets, chairs, tables and many more. He gives money to them before he travel. He stays in a place for about three weeks and stays in their home for only one week, and then he will settle again in another place. That's why Anna has only celebrated her birthday three times with his father, the sixteen years left; she celebrated it with her two sisters only.  
  
"Anna! Come down here! Father will be leaving!" Shaira, her eldest sister calls.  
  
"Coming!" Anna answered back. 'Oh great, he will leave now.' Anna went downstairs where her father is waiting.  
  
"Good bye Anna, be a good girl, hm?" Her father says.  
  
"Bye father. Why do you need to leave always?"  
  
"Anna dear, I told you I need to work"  
  
"But you can work here. We can stand a small business here, and then-"  
  
"Anna, don't start again, okay?"  
  
"Okay, take care of yourself father." She said before kissing her father on the cheek.  
  
"What do you want me to bring you when I return?"  
  
"Just you father"  
  
"Oh come on Anna, Shaira says that she wants a dress, Ayuka said that she want a pair of shoes, and then, you want nothing? It will be unfair to you."  
  
"Sigh, okay, just bring me a white rose, it will be okay for me."  
  
"Is that what you really want?"  
  
"Yes father"  
  
"Okay then, I will give you the most beautiful rose that I will see."  
  
She waves her hand as she watch her father leave. She that sadness is enveloping her. It's a good thing that she had two sisters left. She closed the door and watch her two sisters do the household chores. She helps them to do some, just to keep herself busy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Far, far away, in the middle of the dessert, there was a village, in the middle of the village; there was a large and big palace. But it is so scary, it is dark, solemn covers that palace. In that palace, there live a beast; he lives with his servants whom he calls friends.  
  
'Toc! Toc! Toc!' Then a pink-haired girl enters the room of the said beast.  
  
"Breakfast is ready, Master Yoh"  
  
"Tamao, how many times I need to tell you not to call me master, you are one of my friends, so just call me Yoh"  
  
"Sorry, I'm just not used to it."  
  
"I'll just follow you later"  
  
"Okay master, I mean, Yoh"  
  
After 5 minutes, he decided to go to the dining room. As he walks, the memory is flashing to his mind. He was once a handsome prince, until he becomes the shaman king. Every people of Patch Village love him because he is kind, nice and good. He treats his servants as friends, he also treat his people as friends. Until his brother betrayed him. Hao turn him into a beast. All people of the Patch Village turn into stones. Only Horo Horo, Pilica, Jun Tamao, Ren, Lyserg, Ryu, Manta and Chocolove are left normal. They are Yoh's servants. Hao gave Yoh a beautiful flower. Every week, a petal of a flower is falling. That flower is Yoh's life. If the petal of the flower all falls down, he will die. To prevent it, he must find a girl who will love him truly, even if he is a beast, and then she must kiss him. But Hao said that it is impossible because no one will love a best like him. And besides, there are no more girls in the village because he turns them all into stone. Jun, Pilica and Tamao are exempted. If Yoh dies, Hao can be the shaman king and do his plan. That's why Yoh has to find his true love.  
  
To be continue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~8  
  
Well, do you like it? Or do you want me to change the title from Beauty and the Beast to Yoh and the Beast? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, Anna will be the beast! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It suits her very well, isn't it?! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (It's only a joke ^_^; ) Please read and review!!!! 


	2. The plan

Author's note: To all of you thanks for sending me reviews. Sorry if my spelling, grammar and words used are wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Yoh! I thought you would never come down. I was about to eat all of the foods here." A boy with spiky blue hair greeted him as he enters the dining hall.  
  
"You think you can eat all of that, Horo Horo? ^_^ "He answered him back.  
  
"Of course he can, because he has a large and big stomach," a boy with shark-like hair said to him.  
  
"Ren, don't insult my brother," Pilica said to him.  
  
"^_^ Well, well, well, enough of that, lets just start to eat now, I'm very hungry," Yoh said as he take his sit followed by others and start to eat.  
  
'It's been a long time since I become a beast; I only have a few days to live. When I die, I want all of you to take care of this palace. Don't let Hao to be the next shaman king,"  
  
"Yoh, don't say such things like that," Tamao said.  
  
"Tamao's right, Yoh. You will soon find the right girl for you, the one who will love and accept you with all her heart," Chocolove said.  
  
"Yeah Master Yoh, Chocolove is right," Ryu agreed. All heads nodded.  
  
"All of you, thanks for supporting me (Is that the right word? Supporting?), But Hao is right, no one will love a beast like me."  
  
"Don't be so silly Yoh, you're not a beast, you're just cursed"  
  
"It's the same Horo Horo,"  
  
"No it's not,"  
  
"Yes it is,"  
  
"It's not,"  
  
"It is,"  
  
"It's not,"  
  
"It is,"  
  
"It's not"  
  
"Lets stop this nonsense conversation. I lost my appetite. I'm going to sleep now," and with that, Yoh went upstairs and rest to his room.  
  
"Oh great, Horo, You've just make Yoh lost his appetite. He's not eating well, you know that and you-"Manta was cut by Horo Horo.  
  
"Shut up, shorty, I do that intentionally.  
  
"WHAT??!!" All of them screamed.  
  
"Shhhhh...will you all be quite?"  
  
"But Horo Horo, why did you that?" Tamao asked him.  
  
"Well, me and Lyserg have a plan,"  
  
"Yes, we have a plan. Do you notice the merchant that always passes here?" Lyserg said/asked.  
  
"A merchant? Hmmmmmmm......" Manta said.  
  
"Oh yes, I notice a merchant who always passes here," Ryu said.  
  
"Well, we investigate about that man, and guess what we found out,"  
  
"What?" Chocolove asked.  
  
"He has 3 daughters. His younger daughter is at the same age as Yoh and ours. We can make that man to bring her youngest daughter and let her stay here. Then we can make Yoh and that girl to feel in love with each other." Lyserg explain.  
  
"It's not that easy Lyserg," Pilica said.  
  
"That girl might be terrified because Master Yoh is a beast," Tamao said.  
  
"Well, at least we tried," Lyserg reasoned.  
  
"Lyserg is right. At least we don't just stand here and watch him die." Horo Horo said.  
  
"They are right!" Ryu stated.  
  
"Right!!" The rest agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The time comes for the merchant to come back to his family. As expected, he had passes through the palace. He noticed a beautiful white rose. It's the most beautiful rose he had ever seen in his entire life. What the merchant don't know is that it was just a trap. So, he went to the rose and tried to pick it for Anna, but Horo Horo and Tamao interrupt him.  
  
"Hey you! What do you think your doing?" Horo Horo asked him.  
  
"You're trying to pick up that rose, aren't you?" Tamao asked.  
  
"S-sorry, I'm very very sorry. My youngest daughter wants a white rose, that's why I like to pick it." The father apologizes.  
  
"Without asking permission?" Tamao said as she raised one of her brow. (I can't believe that she can do that. Of course she can!!!)  
  
"I don't know that there is someone leaving in here, because it looks like it is deserted."  
  
"Now you know it," Horo Horo is pressuring him.  
  
"Wait, we can give you the flower," Tamao said.  
  
A smile is drawn from the merchant's face. "Really?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, but you have to bring here your youngest daughter," Tamao said.  
  
"What?! No, I can't"  
  
"You must," Horo Horo said.  
  
"Thank you very much, but I will not take the flower anymore," said the merchant with finality.  
  
"If you don't bring her here, we will follow you home and then kill her."  
  
"..........."  
  
"Don't worry, we just want another girl here. We will take care of here, I promise," Tamao sweared to him.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Dead or alive?" Horo Horo asked.  
  
"...Okay, I'll bring her here. But promise me, You'll take care of her,"  
  
"We promise ^_^ ^_^"  
  
And so, Tamao give the rose to the merchant. The merchant start his journey back to their home...with sadness in his heart...because he will sent his daughter to a palace whom he don't know the owner.  
  
To be continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Special thanks to my reviewers!!!!!!  
  
My answers to my first 5 reviewers"  
  
ITAKO NO ANNA ASAKURA: Thank you for telling me the right word. Yes it's a merchant, not a merchandiser. I'll try to find out if I can make a beauty and the beast version of Hao and Anna, okay?  
  
ANIME-MASTAH: I will try to improve my spelling and grammar, don't worry.  
  
KRISTIExxNGUYEN: I will continue this because you say so ^_^  
  
DRUNKEN FOX: Thanks for telling me that I'm doing good.  
  
SHADOW'S GIRL12: Some of it are based on the back, but some of it will be my ideas.  
  
THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Arrival

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm really sorry for the long wait. I am really busy for the past few days that I can't write nor type anymore. By the way, I'm so happy that at last, I have updated, YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SUCCESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
"I'm back! Shaira! Ayuka! Anna!" Their father called as he enters their house. As soon as he's inside, he is merrily greeted of his three daughters, giving him a warm hug and kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Shaira, here is your dress, hope you like it,"  
  
"Oh father, it's so beautiful I really like it," cried Shaira as she ran to her room to wear her new dress.  
  
"Ayuka, here is your shoes,"  
  
"Oh father, it's so beautiful, thank you," Ayuka said before running to her room to wear her new shoes.  
  
"Father, I'm so glad to see you again, I miss you so much,"  
  
"I miss you too Anna. By the way, here is your white rose,"  
  
"Thank you father, it's so beautiful and attractive. I'll put this beside my bed,"  
  
Anna started to walk to her room, suddenly; she felt that her father was staring at her. She look back to him and notice the sadness and sorrow drawn to her father's face.  
  
"What's the problem father? Is anything wrong?"  
  
His father give out a heavy sigh before saying "I'm gonna miss you so much, my dear Anna,"  
  
Anna faces him. "What do you mean?"  
  
Her father walks up to her and hugs her tightly. Anna gasped when she felt drops of water on her hair. She looked up and finds out that the drops of water the she felt was her father's tears.  
  
"F-father, what's wrong?"  
  
"On my next trip, you're coming with me," he loosens his grip on Anna.  
  
"Then, why are you crying?"  
  
"On our way, we're gonna pass to a palace, and, I have to leave you there."  
  
Anna's eyes widen with shock, she almost drops the pot she was holding, but still, she managed to prevent it from falling.  
  
"W-what are you talking about, father?"  
  
"I got that rose from the palace. There, I met two people. They said that I must bring you there in change of that rose. After hearing it, I said that I would not take the flower anymore. But they said that if I didn't bring you there, they will kill you. I don't want that to happen, so I have no choice but to do what they say."  
  
"Father..."  
  
"They promise that they will take care of you,"  
  
"If that so, it'll be fine for me,"  
  
"Anna..."  
  
"Can Jeanne come with me?"  
  
"Your cousin?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Well, I want her to come with me so that I have someone to talk to, whom I know for a very long time. By that, I can feel comfortable because I know that Jeanne is with me. I won't be sad there,"  
  
"Okay, at least, I can be sure that someone is really taking care of you,"  
  
1 week had passed, and the time for Jeanne, Anna, and her father to leave had come. They bid goodbye to Shaira and Ayuka and leave.  
  
"I'm so happy that you can come with me,"  
  
"It's nothing Anna, besides, what cousins are for?"  
  
"We're here." Anna's father said as he pulls the rope so that the horse will stop. "This is the place,"  
  
"It's so creepy," Jeanne said. Anna didn't say any comment. They get down from the kart and start to put down their things when...  
  
"We thought that you will no keep your promise,"  
  
The three of them look up just to see a boy with spiky blue hair and a girl with pink short hair. Tamao look to Anna.  
  
"Hello, my name is Tamao, and this is Horo Horo,"  
  
"I am his boy friend," he added.  
  
"Hello, my name is Anna, and this is my cousin, Jeanne,"  
  
Horo Horo and Tamao walk down the stairs, then, Horo Horo looks at the father and said:  
  
"Don't worry, we will keep our promise, we will take good care of your daughter,"  
  
"Thank you," is the father's only reply. And with that, he bid goodbye to the two girls and leave.  
  
"Wait a minute, why are you here?" Horo Horo asked Jeanne when he noticed her.  
  
"I'll be with Anna,"  
  
"Oh no you can't, we only-"  
  
"Please, let Jeanne be with me," Anna beg. (Anna? Begging? I'm really crazy. )  
  
"But-"  
  
"No problem, you can stay here with Anna," Tamao said as she smiled to Anna and Jeanne. In return, they also smiled at her.  
  
"Tamao-"  
  
"Let her Horo Horo, besides, we have no choice."  
  
"Okay"  
  
And so, they went inside of the palace. Of course, Horo Horo is the one who carries their bags. Tamao led them to their room. They have separate rooms but next to each other.  
  
"Take rest first, then prepare yourself, especially you, Anna"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Yeah, what do you mean by that?" Jeanne asked too.  
  
"Today, we will introduce you to our friend,"  
  
"You mean, there's other people live here except you and Horo Horo?"  
  
"Yes Jeanne. We will also introduce you to our Master."  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Yes Anna. Well, you better rest now. Bye, I'll be back."  
  
"Bye," the both of them said before going to their respective rooms. Today, the lives of Yoh and Anna (you can include Jeanne) will start to change...  
  
I will hang you a bit. Just wait for my next chapter to see what will happen in Yoh and Anna's first meeting.  
  
Will Anna faint when they meet Yoh?  
  
Will Jeanne faint when they meet Yoh?  
  
What do you think?  
  
Please read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks for all my reviewers!!!!! Especially to TK Lee. Well, all my reviewers were special to me 


	4. The dinner

Okay, here is now the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy nowadays and I don't have much enough time to type. Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter!   
  
As soon as Anna is inside her room, she quickly lay down on the bed, then she sat up and examined the room. She can't deny it, it was beautiful, and it is suit for a princess. Even tough the castle looks so creepy and scary on the outside, inside of it was a beautiful place. She noticed the white roses on an elegant flower vase placed on the top of a little desk beside her bed. Her bed, on the other hand is a queen-sized bed, it is so soft and beautiful, its style is like of those beds used by the royal bloods. Its cover is so smooth and soft and delicate, and it also has a relaxing smell. She stands up and walked towards a glass door which leads to the balcony. She gently sweeps away the white curtains and lightly pulls the door. The night's cold air filled the room, the cold wind is touching her face delicately, her blonde hair sways by its movement. She slowly walked to the designated place. As she looks outside, the memories of her family begun to creep inside of her mind. She looks at the sky and notice the little sparkling diamonds that decorates and lights the black night sky. She smiled.  
  
Toc! Toc! Toc!  
  
"Come in," Yoh said as he look to the stars through his window. A boy with green hair came inside the room.  
  
"Mas-, I mean, Yoh, we have two visitors and they will be joining us for dinner, I came hereto tell you that you must greet them too."  
  
"Why would I greet them? I'm sure that they will be afraid of me. I'm not eating dinner,"  
  
"Oh no you can't," Horo Horo entered the room too, "you are going to join us,"  
  
"I don't want to,"  
  
"Yoh, listen, our visitors are two girls," Yoh look at Horo Horo, "actually, there should be only one girl, but she brings her cousin."  
  
"Why is this girl come here?"  
  
"Um...actually"  
  
"You forced her,"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Horo Horo, you shouldn't do that,"  
  
"Yoh, I'm just trying to help you,"  
  
"Help me what?"  
  
"Help you find the right girl,"  
  
"Oh please Horo Horo, she will just freak out,"  
  
"No Yoh, she will not,"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Just trust me,"  
  
"Sighbesides, she cannot love a beast like me,"  
  
"You're not a beast,"  
  
"So, what are you planning to do? Tell her the truth?"  
  
"If I do that, then, our hard works will be in vain,"  
  
"Horo Horo-"  
  
"Quit it out Yoh, just agree okay?"  
  
Yoh releases a heavy sigh, "okay,"  
  
"All right!!!!!!!!" Both Horo Horo and Lyserg cheered.  
  
Anna goes back inside her room and closed the glass door when a knock is heard.  
  
"Anna? It's me Tamao,"  
  
"Oh, come in Tamao," Tamao came in with Jeanne.  
  
"Have you rested well? If not then-"  
  
"No, no, I've rested well,"  
  
"If that so, then, lets go. Dinner is ready, and so did everyone else,"  
  
"Okay," and with that the three of them went to the dining room.  
  
They entered the dining hall but there's no one there. Tamao tell them where will be their places. They go to their respective place but remain standing as Tamao say so because they will be introduce to their friends and especially, to their master.  
  
"Are they ready?" Horo Horo asked Tamao as he entered the dining hall.  
  
"Yes, how about them?"  
  
"They are also ready,"  
  
"How about Master Yoh?"  
  
"I made him agree already,"  
  
"Oh, thank you,"  
  
Tamao remained standing on the left side of the door while Horo Horo is on the opposite side.  
  
"Hey guys, you can start now," he said as he peeked outside that door. Then one by one, the rest of the gang started to introduce them selves before taking their seats. The first to enter is:  
  
"Hello, my name is Manta, I'm the smallest in here."  
  
"Hi, I'm Pilica, I'm the younger sister of Horo Horo,"  
  
"Hello, I'm Lyserg, nice to meet you ladies,"  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that? Oh, I know =, you are impressed by my handsomeness and-"  
  
"Quit it out Ren, just introduce yourself," Horo Horo whispered to Ren.  
  
"Hmph. Okay, for your information ladies, I am the famous REN TAO,"  
  
"Just try to understand him, he is always like that, proud and boastful." Pilica whispered to Anna. Anna just smiled at her and said, "it's okay,"  
  
"Hi, I'm Jun, I'm Ren's sister,"  
  
"My name is Ryu, I am Tamao's assistant in cooking,"  
  
"Hello, my name is Chocolove, I am the best joker here, hahaha..."  
  
"If you are annoyed with him, just bash him hard on the head, don't be shy," Ren said to Anna and Jeanne, they just both smiled and nodded.  
  
They're position would be:  
  
-(Horo)-(Tamao)-Jun -Lysreg-Jeanne- (Yoh) Anna  
-Manta -Ryu–Chocolove -Ren- Pilica-  
  
"Ahem! Guys, this is Anna," Horo Horo pointed Anna then Jeanne." "And this is her cousin, Jeanne."  
  
"Girls, we would like you to meet our master, Master Yoh."  
  
Slowly, the door opened. Both Anna and Jeanne 's eyes were focused to the door. Slowly, Yoh step inside the dining hall. As he slowly entered the room, they're eyes met. Yoh and Anna's eyes met. 


	5. author's note

Author's note: To everyone out there, I'm so sorry if I didn't able to upload another chapter to any of my story. The reason is not author's block but lack of time to type. Another reason is that my computer isn't working well, it always hangs up. To my readers, don't worry, I'll fix things as soon as possible. I'll just post the other chapters as soon as possible, ok?

SSSSSOOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! I'm back again! Let us thank God for I am alive again! Yippee!

I remember, I always forgot to say this: I don't own shaman king

"B-B-BEAST!"

A sudden scream echoed around the dining room. For a moment, everything stopped, for a moment, everyone stared at the source of the scream, and suddenly, Jeanne faint.

Everyone gathered around her and try to wake her up. Yoh, who was sad for what happened, silently left the room, so silent that no one noticed it, no one, except for one…

"Oh my gosh, is she alright?" Tamao asked worriedly.

"Yes, she's fine. She just faint." Lyserg said assurengly.

"I think we should bring her back to her room." Horo Horo suggested.

Everyone agreed. Lyserg gently carry Jeanne. He was about to exit the room when Chocolove spoke.

"Hey guys, wait a minute."

Everyone stared at him and said "what?" Chocolove sweat dropped.

"Haven't you noticed something?"

"Noticed something?" Manta asked. Everyone look around.

"Well, Master Yoh is gone," Ryu answered.

"What else?"

"Well, Miss Anna is gone too," Pirika answered. For a minute everyone is silent, then, everyone's eyes widen and said "MISS ANNA IS GONE!" In unison.

"Where is Miss Anna!"

"Where is she!"

"Where could she be!"

Everyone panicked (Anime style) and continue asking questions in loud voices without anyone answering their questions. Fortunately, Ren noticed this senseless collaboration and did just the right thing.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?"

Everyone stand still and silent by the voice of Ren, and then stared at him.

"Will you all shut up and be calmed? Panic can't solve any problem!"

Everyone nodded. Ren sighed. A minute of silent.

"Well, where could Miss Anna be?" Asked Pirika, breaking the silence.

"Based on my time line, (TIME LINE?) I noticed that Miss Anna is gone shortly after I noticed that Master Yoh is gone." Chocolove said. All heads nodded.

"I think Miss Anna Followed Master Yoh in…"

"In…" Everyone repeated

"In…"

"In…"

"In…"

"In the bathroom!"

WARNING: VIOLENCE

"I think Miss Anna in the west wing of the castle." Lyserg snapped out.

"OH no, the west wing is forbidden to strangers! I mean to visitors. Master Yoh's room is in there, she should not be there!" Pirika said nervously.

"Pirika's right, we should go to Miss Anna and stop her!" Manta suggested.

They hurriedly went to the west wing (Of course, Lyserg is exempted) hoping that they are not late, for if they are, something bad might happen….

_To be continued_

I already wrote the next chapter but I still cont know when will I able to type it. GOMENASAI!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Now, I really have the time to type down the next chappie of my story. Well, I think I should work on my other fics too, ne? Anyway, here is the next chappie so I hope you would enjoy reading it, though it's very short, hehehe

Creek….

A door slowly opened, and a curious soul entered a room, a room that she should not be in. Slowly and silently, she walks and enters the room. But, why is she there? She's there because she follows a certain being that she wants to know. A certain being that is a mystery to her. A certain being that is the _master _of the castle she's in.

Her eyes wander inside the room. It's so cold in there, so dark, so lonely, and above all, it's so messy. It's as if the owner of the room is always angry that he always bangs all the things inside the room, it's as if collaboration always occurs in that particular room.

"By heavens, what is this place? It really gives me the freak. Ohhh…. I can feel Goosebumps all over my body." Anna whispered. (What! Anna can feel Goosebumps all over her body! Oh my God, can anyone wake me up in my hallucination please?)

As she wander inside the room, a ripped photo on the wall caught her attention. She go near it and try to see the face of the "boy" in the picture when something shines in her back that made her turn around. That is when she noticed a beautiful and shimmering rose. She goes near it. Amazement is really seen in her face, wondering why the rose is glowing, and why is it up in the thin air. The rose is inside a glass that protects it from any harm. Anna put the glass on the floor slowly and carefully, but her eyes never leave the rose. She stared closely at the rose, her hands slowly approaching the enchanted flower, when suddenly…

"AND WHO GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO ENTER MY ROOM!"

Surprised by an angry voice, Anna turned around just to see face to face and eye to eye the master of the castle, none other than …._Yoh_….


End file.
